I Kissed A Man
by iluminnascent
Summary: [AU, Draco-centric] Draco Malfoy tidak pernah berpikir jika suatu saat nanti dirinya akan mencium seorang laki-laki karena selama ini ia berpikir bibir dari wanita dengan tubuh bak gitar Spanyol jauh lebih menarik baginya. SLASH. OS.


Sentuhan pada permukaan bibirnya terasa sedikit lebih lembut dibandingkan sentuhan bibir dari gadis-gadis yang pernah dikencaninya. Tidak ada sensasi sedikit berminyak dari lipstik atau _lipgloss_ yang biasa ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia hanya merasakan samar-samar aroma cokelat bercampur _mint_ saat lidahnya menari di dalam rongga mulut itu. Ia bahkan yakin geraman dan erangan yang menggema di telinganya adalah berasal dari dirinya sendiri ketika sentuhan pada bibirnya semakin lama semakin mendalam; membuatnya tanpa sadar merapatkan tubuh pada sosok di pelukannya. Ia kembali mengerang setelah merasakan remasan keras pada helaian rambut pirang platinanya disertai hisapan pada bagian bawah bibirnya.

Ia sama sekali tidak ingat sudah berapa lama dirinya memagut bibir laki-laki di pelukannya. Ia hanya ingat di setiap hisapan dan pagutan dirinya terlihat sangat antusias. Satu kali ciuman bahkan sama sekali tidak cukup. Ia akan terus melumat bibir itu dan ketika paru-parunya berteriak meminta pasokan udara, mereka akan berhenti sejenak sebelum kembali menyerang bibir masing-masing. Tubuh mereka bagai bersinkronisasi dengan baik. Setiap gerakan dan sentuhan yang dirasakan pada permukaan tubuhnya seolah-olah semakin membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir rasional. Ia hanya ingin menikmati apa yang dilakukannya saat ini; tidak peduli bagaimana pendapat Astoria Greengrass karena dirinya meninggalkan wanita itu di tengah pesta.

Ia sungguh tidak terlihat keberatan atau menjauh ketika ingat bahwa yang diciumnya sekarang adalah seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. _Bloody hell_, ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah yang tersembunyi di balik topeng itu. Hanya sepasang iris hijau cemerlang dan bibir yang lembut adalah hal yang dikenalinya dari sosok tersebut.

_Oh, sweet Merlin... _Draco Malfoy tidak pernah berpikir bahwa suatu saat nanti dirinya akan mencium seorang laki-laki karena sepanjang yang hidupnya, ia selalu menganggap tubuh wanita yang bak gitar Spanyol jauh lebih indah dibandingkan dengan tubuh kekar laki-laki. Ia juga tidak pernah merasa memiliki ketertarikan kepada sesama jenisnya. _Hell_, tidak pernah sekalipun.

Bahkan jika seseorang menanyakan apakah mungkin jika selama ini dirinya memiliki ketertarikan kepada sesama jenisnya yang sama sekali tidak ingin diakuinya atau disembunyikannya rapat-rapat, Draco akan dengan lantang dan tegas mengatakan bahwa ia bukanlah orang seperti itu. Ia juga tidak ragu untuk melemparkan kutukan kepada orang yang sudah menanyakan pertanyaan konyol seperti itu.

Tapi bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia mencium seorang laki-laki? Hanya dengan melihat saja bagaimana ia tampak antusias dengan setiap ciuman yang dilakukannya, tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa dirinya tidak punya kecenderungan ke arah seperti itu.

_Damn..._

Sungguh, tidak ada yang tahu seberapa inginnya Draco Malfoy membunuh Blaise Zabini saat ini juga.

* * *

**I Kissed A Man **© iluminnascent

**Harry Potter** © J.K. Rowling

**Warnings:** OOCness (kinda), AU, SLASH, blah... blah... blah...

* * *

Pesta yang diadakan di Kementerian adalah terakhir kali Draco melihat laki-laki itu. Selama dua minggu terakhir di sisa musim panas, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan diri berkutat dengan perkamen-perkamen berisi urusan bisnis keluarganya. Ia bahkan lebih sering menolak setiap ajakan Pansy Parkinson yang menginginkannya menemani wanita itu pergi ke pesta atau ke Diagon Alley untuk sekadar membeli isi lemari baru. Draco sungguh tidak tahu mengapa Pansy selalu berkeras mengajaknya berkencan walau berulang kali dirinya sudah mengatakan sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Mungkin jika suatu hari nanti dirinya menggandeng seorang wanita dan mengatakan bahwa wanita itu adalah calon isterinya, mungkin Pansy akan berhenti mengajaknya berkencan.

Draco mengerutkan kening atas pemikiran itu. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pena bulu dengan sedikit erat. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja memikirkan hal seperti itu. Mencari seorang pendamping?! Hah! Ia masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Ia masih ingin bersenang-senang tanpa terikat dengan sebuah komitmen.

Ia juga masih ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki asing bermata _emerald_ itu sekali lagi, menikmati setiap sentuhan pada bibirnya atau bahkan jika beruntung, ia ingin mencicipi setiap jengkal permukaan kulit kecokelatan itu dan—

Sang kepala keluarga Malfoy itu dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak mau pikirannya tertuju kepada laki-laki asing itu seperti di beberapa fantasi dalam mimpinya. _Hell_, masih banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya hari ini dan memikirkan sosok asing itu adalah hal yang paling harus ia hindari.

Kedua iris kelabunya yang sejak tadi terpaku pada salah satu sudut ruangan kini beralih ke arah tumpukan surat yang sudah dikirimkan pos burung hantu kepadanya. Ia mulai memilah-milah tumpukan surat itu. Membuang beberapa surat yang diyakininya berisi sesuatu hal yang tidak penting. Keningnya berkerut ketika matanya menangkap simbol dalam stempel lilin dari sebuah tumpukan surat.

_Well_, ini adalah kali pertama dirinya menerima surat undangan dari keluarga Black. Terlebih setelah ia tahu bahwa Sirius Black-lah yang mengirimkan surat itu.

Hubungan keluarga Malfoy dan Black boleh dikatakan tidak terlalu baik. Walau mendiang ibunya adalah seorang Black—begitu juga dirinya—namun sejak Sirius menjadi kepala keluarga Black, ia tidak pernah lagi mendengar Narcissa Malfoy berhubungan lagi dengan keluarga itu. Sirius Black bukanlah sepupu kesukaan ibunya. Draco mengetahuinya sudah sejak dulu dan ia sama sekali tidak terlalu memikirkan alasan di balik semua itu.

Namun ketika Sirius Black mengundangnya ke sebuah pesta, Draco tidak berhenti untuk memikirkan mengapa laki-laki dari keluarga Black tersebut menginginkan kehadirannya; membuatnya segera mendecakkan lidah sebelum meletakkan kembali surat itu di dalam laci. Ia tidak memikirkan mengenai undangan tersebut tiga hari kemudian ketika Blaise Zabini tiba-tiba saja memasuki ruang kerjanya bersama sosok Pansy Parkinson mengekor di belakang laki-laki Italia tersebut.

"... Kudengar jika Black ingin memperkenalkan ahli waris untuk keluarga itu," Pansy berkata dengan nada riang sementara wanita itu tidak berhenti merangkul lengannya. "Apa mungkin Black menginginkan kau untuk menjadi penerusnya? Maksudku, kau adalah seorang Black, bukan? Dan Sirius Black juga tidak menikah atau mempunyai anak."

Draco menaikkan alis, menatap wanita di sampingnya dengan sinis. "Apa kau mabuk, Pansy?" ia mencibir. "Black membenci Malfoy, ingat? Aku bahkan ragu jika namaku berada di daftar ahli warisnya. Apapun maksud Black mengundangku ke pesta apapun itu, aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk datang."

"Termasuk jika kemungkinan laki-laki yang kautemui di pesta Kementerian juga berada di tempat itu?"

Kedua pupil Draco melebar. Di sampingnya ia bisa mendengar suara melengking Pansy Parkinson yang menanyakan siapa laki-laki yang dimaksud oleh Blaise. Pansy mengguncang keras tubuhnya sehingga ia yakin jika dirinya bukanlah seorang laki-laki, tubuhnya pasti terhuyung ke samping.

"Oh, bukan siapa-siapa, Pans," ujar Blaise dengan nada datar. Draco tidak luput melihat kilat aneh di kedua mata laki-laki Italia itu. "Hanya orang asing yang bertemu dengan Draco. Mereka sepertinya mempunyai beberapa kesamaan sehingga aku melihat Draco tampak senang berbicara dengan laki-laki itu. Bukankah demikian, Draco?"

Pemilik iris abu-abu itu memutar bosan kedua matanya dan tidak mengacuhkan apa yang dikatakan Pansy di sampingnya. Pandangannya terfokus kepada Blaise. Ia bisa melihat sudut bibir laki-laki itu sedikit terangkat seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa Blaise tahu sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya.

Dan Draco sungguh membenci jika saat itu terjadi. Ia tidak suka saat penerus keluarga Zabini itu bersikap lebih superior darinya. Ia tidak suka jika Blaise Zabini merencanakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengannya sama seperti yang laki-laki itu lakukan saat di pesta di Kementerian. Ia sungguh terlihat bodoh dengan menyetujui kata-kata Blaise Zabini yang mengatakan bahwa mencium seorang laki-laki jauh lebih memabukkan dibandingkan dengan mencium wanita. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Zabini padanya. Dan sungguh sangat menggelikan sekali dirinya yang begitu saja menuruti kata-kata laki-laki itu.

Sampai sekarang pun ia masih tidak percaya bahwa dirinya, tanpa berpikir dua kali, mendekati seorang laki-laki yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Selama beberapa saat mengajak laki-laki yang terlihat bosan itu berbicara sembari menyesap minuman dari gelas piala di tangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar berapa waktu yang sudah terlewat ketika dirinya berbicara dengan laki-laki asing itu atau apa saja yang mereka bicarakan. Ia hanya merasa bukanlah sesuatu hal aneh ketika dirinya mencondongkan tubuh ke arah laki-laki bermata emerald itu sebelum menempelkan bibir mereka.

Ia merasa aneh pada awalnya. Namun entah karena pengaruh kata-kata Zabini ataukah laki-laki itu adalah seorang pencium yang hebat, pada akhirnya Draco menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan; membuatnya sama sekali tidak peduli bahwa sosok yang dicium dan menciumnya adalah laki-laki.

Draco sungguh tidak terlihat seperti Slytherin dengan bersikap demikian.

"... Apa yang kaumaksudkan, Zabini?" Draco bertanya satu jam kemudian setelah Pansy Parkinson meninggalkan Malfoy Manor. Ia tahu jika wanita itu pasti akan mencercanya dengan banyak pertanyaan jika mendengar apa yang ditanyakannya sekarang.

Terlihat Blaise Zabini mengerutkan kening sembari memainkan sebuah pajangan kaca di tangan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaumaksudkan, Draco. _Really_."

Draco mendecakkan lidah sebelum mendesis, "Kau sangat tahu apa yang kumaksudkan, Zabini. Katakan sebelum aku melemparkan kutukan ke arahmu."

"Tidak ingin bercanda, huh?" Draco tidak mengomentari hal itu dan membuat Blaise Zabini mencibirnya. "_Well_, aku melihat laki-laki itu datang bersama Sirius Black. Mereka terlihat seperti saling mengenal jadi kupikir dia pasti akan ada di pesta yang diselenggarakan Black. Bagaimana jika kau datang saja, huh? Kulihat kau sangat menikmati saat berciuman dengan orang itu. Mencium laki-laki jauh lebih menyenangkan, eh, Malfoy?"

"_Shut the hell up, Zabini."_

**. . .**

Draco tidak pernah tidak terlihat bosan seperti sekarang. Dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada dinding batu dan segelas minuman di tangan, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Mengerang ketika kedua iris abu-abunya menangkap sekelebatan warna merah menyala di beberapa tempat. Tanpa perlu melihat lebih dekat pun ia tahu pemilik rambut kemerahan itu adalah para Weasley. Ia cukup tahu bahwa Sirius Black menjalin pertemanan dengan Arthur Weasley. Bagaimanapun juga kedua penyihir itu sama-sama bekerja di Kementerian.

"... Bisakah kita pergi dari sini, Draco?"

Laki-laki pirang itu mencoba untuk tidak menggerutu dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Pansy yang berdiri di sampingnya. Bagaimana mungkin wanita itu melontarkan pertanyaan seperti demikian padahal Pansy sendiri yang berkeras untuk menemaninya ke pesta ini dengan alasan agar dirinya tidak perlu datang sendirian? Dan sekarang wanita itu malah menginginkan pergi begitu saja? Hah! Terkadang Draco sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana tabiat para wanita di sekitarnya.

"Dracoooo~!"

"Kau bisa pergi sendiri, Pans," kata Draco pada akhirnya. Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu segera merenggut dan mengatakan bahwa mustahil pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. "Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk menemaniku ke tempat ini, ingat?"

Segera saja, Pansy Parkinson kembali merenggut. Wanita itu menatapnya tajam sebelum memutar tubuh dan berjalan cepat meninggalkannya sambil menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal. Draco tidak peduli atas sikap wanita itu; membuatnya dengan perlahan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling tempat itu dan mengamati satu per satu penyihir-penyihir di sekitarnya. Ia sungguh berharap jika menemukan laki-laki beriris _emerald_ itu di tempat ini.

Tapi bagaimana caranya mengenali sosok tersebut? Draco tidak pernah melihat jelas wajah laki-laki itu, bukan? Ia bahkan tidak sempat menanyakan nama ataupun di mana laki-laki asing itu berasal. Salahkan Cornelius Fudge yang tiba-tiba saja menanyakan keberadaannya sehingga membuatnya dengan segera meninggalkan laki-laki tersebut tanpa mengatakan apapun. Draco bahkan ragu laki-laki itu akan mengenalinya jika mereka berpapasan atau bertemu di tempat ini.

Suara deham pelan dari sisi kanan tubuhnya membuat Draco mendongakkan kepala. Ia menaikkan sebelah alis ketika mendapati seorang laki-laki tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya, tersenyum canggung dan terlihat tampak tidak yakin.

Laki-laki itu bertubuh lumayan tinggi, namun Draco yakin jika dirinya sedikit lebih tinggi. Tubuh yang proporsional—walau tidak begitu terlihat di balik jubah khas penyihir—dengan rambut hitam berantakan membuat sosok itu mampu menarik perhatian para wanita. Sebuah kacamata persegi bergagang tipis bertengger di hidung sosok tersebut. Draco sangat yakin jika mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelum kedua matanya bertemu dengan sepasang iris hijau cemerlang itu.

Oh. Draco **sangat** mengenal iris tersebut. Ia bukanlah orang yang segera melupakan sesuatu terlebih jika selama beberapa hari terakhir iris mata itu selalu membayangi mimpinya, menghantui seakan-akan tidak berniat pergi dari hidupnya sebelum ia melihat sepasang iris hijau cemerlang itu lagi.

"... Helo." Suara berat yang sangat dikenali menyapa pendengaran Draco. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan memfokuskan kembali perhatian ke arah laki-laki di sampingnya. "Erm, kulihat kau sedikit bosan. Boleh aku bergabung denganmu?"

Draco yang sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi tidak memberikan respon apapun. Namun setelah beberapa detik berlalu, laki-laki pirang itu menganggukkan kepala, mengangkat gelas piala miliknya ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Tentu. Mr..."

"Harry. Harry Potter."

Senyum tipis khas Malfoy pun perlahan terlukis di wajah pucatnya; membuatnya segera mengulurkan tangan ke arah laki-laki di hadapannya. "Draco Malfoy."

"Aku tahu," Harry berkata, menjabat tangannya. Draco sangat yakin jika Harry menggenggam tangannya sedikit lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Tapi ia segera mengenyahkan pemikiran itu saat Harry melepaskan tangannya. "Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu dari berita yang dimuat di _Daily Prophet._ Terima kasih sudah datang dan menerima undangan Sirius, kurasa?"

Draco menganggukkan kepala singkat. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat keberatan ketika Harry mengisyaratkannya untuk berjalan menuju balkon. Segera saja menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran besi dan memainkan gelas piala di tangannya. Kedua iris abu-abunya tidak pernah berhenti mengamati sosok Harry Potter yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya, mengamati bagaimana garis wajah laki-laki itu sebelum pandangannya berhenti di bibir merah Harry yang perlahan terbuka, seperti tengah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak cukup cepat ditangkap olehnya.

"_Well?"_

Lagi-lagi, Draco berusaha keras untuk kembali pada kenyataan. Ia mencoba untuk tidak segera menerjang ke arah Harry, menempelkan tubuh mereka di dinding terdekat dan melumat bibir laki-laki itu. Ditatapnya laki-laki di hadapannya dengan kening yang sedikit berkerut. Decak pelan dari Harry sedikit teredam oleh suara musik yang mengalun dari aula pesta; mengirimkan sensasi aneh pada tulang belakangnya dengan sangat cepat.

"Aku bertanya; 'Apa kau menikmati pesta ini, Mr. Malfoy?'" Harry mengulang pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya. "Karena kulihat jika sejak tadi kau terlihat melipat wajahmu, kau tahu? Dan di mana pendampingmu? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi."

Draco tanpa sadar menaikkan sebelah alis sebelum sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seulas senyum penuh arti. "_Why, Mr. Potter_. Apa kau mengamati apa yang kulakukan sejak menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini? Aku tidak tahu jika kau mempunyai minat seperti itu."

"_W—What!?_ Aku... aku tidak—"

Kepala keluarga Malfoy itu dengan cepat mengibaskan tangan untuk menghentikan apa yang ingin dikatakan Harry. Ia mencoba untuk menahan diri agar tidak tertawa ketika rona merah perlahan muncul di telinga laki-laki beriris _emerald_ itu. Setelah meletakkan gelas piala di tangannya pada tepi sandaran balkon, Draco memberanikan diri untuk berjalan mendekati Harry.

Laki-laki di hadapannya terlihat sedikit gugup sehingga memilih untuk beringsut mundur setiap kali Draco berjalan mendekat sebelum sebuah pilar pualam menghalangi langkah Harry; membuat punggung laki-laki itu menempel pada permukaan pualam. Draco tidak terlihat ragu sama sekali ketika ia menempelkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Harry dan mendekatkan wajah.

Baik dirinya maupun laki-laki itu sama-sama bisa merasakan hembusan napas yang bertiup di permukaan wajah mereka; membuat kacamata yang bertengger di hidung Harry sedikit berembun. Hembusan napas itu menggelitik dan menggoda dalam caranya sendiri yang membuat kedua orang itu terlihat tidak ingin menjauh. Draco bisa merasakan bagaimana Harry seperti tengah mencoba menahan napas saat ia merapatkan tubuh sehingga dada mereka saling menempel satu sama lain. Sensasi panas yang aneh segera dirasakannya saat itu juga; menyusup dengan cepat melalui celah-celah pakaian dan langsung menuju permukaan kulitnya. Draco mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang saat sensasi itu semakin terasa lebih panas. Ia hanya diam, menatap laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Apa kau hanya akan diam saja atau mulai menciumku, huh?"

Draco tampak terkejut dan tidak sempat menyembunyikan ekspresi itu di balik topeng dingin keluarga Malfoy. Kedua iris abu-abunya tidak lepas menatap Harry. Terlihat laki-laki itu mendecakkan lidah dan menarik bagian depan jubahnya, menempelkan bibir mereka.

Ia tidak terlihat ingin melontarkan protes atau melakukan hal yang tidak berguna. Tangan kanannya secara otomatis terselip di antara tubuh Harry dan pilar pualam, merengkuh pinggang itu dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka sementara tangan kirinya melingkar di leher laki-laki itu. Baik dirinya dan Harry terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli jika tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang pesta tengah berlangsung.

Ciuman itu sama seperti yang diingat oleh Draco. Pagutan itu, lumatan itu atau bagaimana kenikmatan yang ia rasakan saat lidah mereka bertemu. Draco segera mengeratkan pelukannya begitu juga Harry yang meremas helaian rambut pirangnya dengan antusias. Mereka bahkan tidak berniat untuk melepaskan pagutan jika saja Draco tidak mendengar suara deham yang menyiratkan kekesalan tidak jauh darinya. Dengan enggan Draco melepaskan bibir itu. Ia tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun mendapati sosok Sirius Black berdiri di ambang pintu balkon; tampak tidak senang.

"Kau di sini rupanya, Prongslet!" Sirius Black setengah berteriak. Mata laki-laki itu terlihat berkilat aneh ketika menyadari keberadaan dirinya di tempat itu dengan lengan yang masih melingkar di pinggang Harry. "_Come on_, kau harus kembali ke dalam. Tamu undangan ingin bertemu dengan **anak baptisku**!"

Draco mencoba mengabaikan penekanan di dua kata terakhir dari sosok Sirius Black. Di hadapannya, terlihat Harry menganggukkan kepala dan mengatakan akan kembali beberapa menit kemudian. Draco melihat bagaimana Sirius Black tampak ingin melontarkan protes namun pada akhirnya laki-laki itu berjalan meninggalkan mereka sambil menggerutu pelan. Si pirang mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Harry, melihat sosok tersebut tampak ragu.

"Aku minta maaf mengenai Sirius," bisik Harry. "Dia bisa bersikap sedikit menyebalkan jika berhubungan dengan apa yang kulakukan. _Well_, mungkin setelah ini aku akan mendengar ceramah darinya mengenai apa yang kita... err, lakukan."

"Apa kau keberatan? Menyesal, mungkin?"

Harry dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala. "TIDAK!" serunya. "Maksudku, _well_, aku menyukainya, kau tahu? Tapi mungkin hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Sirius."

Draco menganggukkan kepala. Entah mengapa ada perasaan lega setelah mendengar hal itu langsung dari bibir Harry. Perlahan, ia menarik kembali tangannya walau tidak suka kehangatan yang ia rasakan ketika tubuh mereka menempel segera menghilang. Dilihatnya Harry juga mempunyai pemikiran yang sama namun laki-laki itu tidak menyebutkan mengenai hal itu. Ia kembali mengangguk ketika Harry mengatakan harus kembali ke dalam sebelum Sirius mencarinya lagi. Draco dengan cepat menahan pergelangan Harry ketika laki-laki itu berjalan menjauhinya.

"Keberatan jika aku mengundangmu untuk makan malam?" Draco bertanya. Dari tempatnya berdiri ia melihat jelas bagaimana kedua mata Harry tampak melebar sesaat. Laki-laki itu tidak cukup pintar menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Selama beberapa saat, Harry tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya menganggukkan kepala.

"_Sure_. Aku tidak keberatan. Kau bisa menghubungiku mengenai kapan dan di mana kita bertemu," jawab laki-laki itu. Seulas senyum segera terbentuk di wajah kecokelatan tersebut. Sekali lagi ia mendapati Harry mendekatkan wajah dan mencuri sebuah ciuman singkat dari bibirnya sebelum berjalan menjauhi balkon. Draco tidak berbicara lagi dengan Harry sepanjang sisa pesta. Akan tetapi, dirinya sempat mendapati Harry tersenyum singkat ke arahnya. Ia tidak keberatan akan hal itu karena tahu ini bukanlah terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Masih ada sebuah janji makan malam di mana mereka akan bertemu kembali.

Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikirannya.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Author's note: **sudah lama tidak membuat fanfiksi mengenai pair ini dan semoga alurnya tidak mengecewakan **#gulingguling **terinspirasi dari lagu Katy Perry '**I Kissed A Girl**' yang entah mengapa cocok dijadikan fanfiksi, orz. Oke, adakah yang bersedia meninggalkan review untuk saya? **#kedipkedip**

**14/11/2012**


End file.
